Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 1
(title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer1_2 = | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = It is coming here. The Phoenix Force is headed towards Earth. | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = Avengers vs. X-Men (Part One) | Synopsis1 = In the deep of space, the Phoenix Force continues moving towards Earth, destroying anything in its path, arriving on the planet Gliese 581 C. and burning away all life before continuing its course. In New York, at the recently renewed Stark Tower, the Avengers and the New Avengers are gathering for a special meeting. Suddenly, an UFO crosses the sky of the city and hits an airplane. The Avengers divide into saving citizens, preventing the falling wing of the plane from strike the streets and investigating the mysterious object. Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man successfully saves the residents of a falling part of the Chrysler Building, which was hit by the mysterious object. Iron Man vaporizes falling debris, and Thor finally uses the power of his Mjolnir to create a tornado with which he leads the plane to the river. When the mysterious object finally crashes in the street, Captain America, Black Widow, Hakweye and Protector arrives to where it collided in a Quinjet. They finds themselves with an injured Nova, before fainting, he could only mutter: "It's coming". On Utopia, Cyclops is training Hope in combat, while Emma Frost and Magneto are watching them. Scott is pushing Hope to her limits, until the Phoenix manifest in her, blasting Cyclops away. All of them, even Cyclops, are surprised. Meanwhile, Captain America and Iron Man are in a meeting with the President at the White House, explaining the situation what is happening. By comparing the energy source left in Nova, Iron Man informs that what is coming is the Phoenix Force. Stating that its of high priority to deal with it, Captain America suggest in sending a team of Avengers in a mission to intercept and destroy this powerful enemy and prevent its arrival on Earth, even if it represents a suicide mission. Suddenly, an alarm arises, warning about a energy signature similar to the Phoenix's on Earth, which is, unknown at the moment, Hope's. At the Jean Grey Institute, Cap consults Wolverine about the Phoenix. Logan informs him about who the Phoenix may be looking for as its new host, Hope Summers. Also, Wolverine tells Cap that if the Phoenix is returning, Cyclops may be prepared for it. When Steve asks him for his support, Wolverine rejects the proposal, stating that he founded the school to keep the kids out of the fighting. Back to Utopia, Cyclops is talking with some of members of the Extinction Team about Hope and the Phoenix. Asserting that it could be a game-changer for the world and its power would help to "put the world back on track". After Magneto remarks Cyclops how similar to him he's sounding, he remarks that there must be a reason of the Phoenix to coming back. Finally, Scott suggest to train Hope, that they are now ready to face it, but still, Emma insist that it's Hope's decision. At the moment, the Captain America arrives to the island. When Cyclops meets him, he informs he's there to take Hope to protective custody. Summers insists that if the Phoenix is headed to Hope, it's a mutant problem, and only they should handle it. Also he informs Cap that it would be an opportunity for the mutants to rebirth as species. When Cyclops asks Cap aggressively to leave Utopia, he states that he wasn't making a request. Cyclops respons he understood completely and blasts Cap, who using his shield, blocks it. After recovering, Captain says "Avengers Assemble". And the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier shows up over Utopia, with members of both the Avengers and New Avengers ready to invade. Cyclops orders Emma to take Hope away and protect her, telling her that it is no longer Hope's decision to make. In that moment, the Phoenix shows in Hope's eyes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Gliese's inhabitants * * * Locations: * Gliese 581 C. * ** *** **** **** *** **** ***** ** *** Coast **** ** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = • It’s No Longer Coming—It’s Here! • Does The Return Of The Phoenix To Earth Signal The Rebirth Of The Mutant Species? That’s What The X-Men Believe! • Unfortunately, The Avengers Are Convinced That Its Coming Will Mean The End Of All Life On Earth! • The Stage Is Set For The Ultimate Marvel Showdown In This Oversized First Issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}